ABSTRACT The overall objective of the Sphingolipid Animal Cancer Pathobiology (SACP) Shared Resource is to provide the Project leaders of this Program Project with the knowledge, resources and ability to fully and efficiently utilize animal models in the execution of their research projects and to advance their preclinical studies. Through the SACP core, the projects utilize genetically engineered mouse models (GEMM) for the investigation of the mechanisms involved in carcinogenesis and metastasis, specifically utilizing a unique set of animals with deletions in genes of sphingolipid metabolism coupled with pathologically-relevant animal models of specific cancers. Indeed, the SACP has become a national repository for sphingolipid knock out mice, having generated several of them. Preclinical models, specifically animal models, of cancer are invaluable tools for the identification and validation of novel functions, interventions, therapeutic targets, and biomarkers. Therefore, the Core will provide the projects with ?start-to-finish? expertise in utilizing in vivo models in their research projects. The Core will assist with i) animal model selection; ii) generation of animal models of carcinogenesis, including the generation of novel GEMM; iii) development and use of patient-derived xenografts (PDXs) and engraftment of human cells in vivo; iv) BioBanking of samples for future and/or collaborative studies; and v) access and use of critical relevant shared resources available throught the Cancer Center and/or University. The SACP Core will provide the framework for the projects to efficiently and effectively conduct in vivo resarch. To this end the SACP Core will: Specific Aim 1: Provide investigators with the necessary resources to implement in vivo models of cancer; Specific Aim 2: Enable the execution of preclinical and translational models in carcinogenesis, as well as BioBanking of samples; and Specific Aim 3: Advance the impact of in vivo research through the use of Shared Resources, animal model alternatives, and data management. The services and expertise of the SACP Core will facilitate in vivo research outlined in this proposal and will provide the expertise to support the Project Leaders. With the incorporation of carcinogenesis models and GEMM in sphingolipids, this Core is evolving as a unique and enabling Core that is critical for the success of the Program Projects and their advancement to preclinical studies.